


Shampoo Stockpiles

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's Love, Cleaning, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Shampoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is helping Crow clean out his bathroom when he finds a large amount of hair products...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo Stockpiles

Will was pawing through the shelf, cleaning off the gunk beneath from all of the soap scum. He took note of the many shampoos and conditioners lining the shelf and edge of the bathtub. “Hey, Crow.” He called, slightly angling his head toward the open doorway. “What are all these for?”

 

“What's all what for?” Crow asked, coming in.

 

“This.” Will repeated, holding up a bottle of melon-scented shampoo guaranteed to keep your doo in shape. “What's this for--?”

 

Crow yelped, rushing over to Will's side. He snatched the bottle out of Will's hand, and started blabbering as he picked up the other bottles, filling his arms with them. “Oh these? Well, you know, I just...” Will raised a brow, turning to look at his friend's flustered face. “Well, obviously, I...”

 

“Obviously you...?” Will asked slowly.

 

Crow gestured with a bottle in hand, his arms full of a dozen of them with empty promises about frizz-control, healthy, radiant and shiny hair. “Obviously I synthesize them.”

 

“You... synthesize shampoo into... more shampoo?”

 

“Yes.” Crow nodded, then added on quickly, “Yes! Regular shampoo into uh... You know, better shampoo.” He chuckled nervously, opening the cupboard under the sink with difficulty and then started to shove all of the bottles into it. “Because, you know, already existing ingredients work better than anything you could find outdoors. That's all covered in pesticides, bugs, poop, and synthetic crap.”

 

Will crossed his arms, looking around the edges of the tub that he'd started to clean. His eyes wandered around to the shelf holding some towels. “I see. And synthetic crap is bad for synthesized shampoo.”

 

“Of course.” Crow nodded, shoving the cupboard door shut loudly.

 

“What about this?” Will asked. “Lube Potion Number Nine?”

 

“Lube potion--” Crow snapped his head up toward Will, his eyes staring at the naughty red jar with the cursive white label. “Ah well, that's for... You know.” He swiped the jar away as Will began to chuckle. Crow's cheeks began to turn as pink as the bottle, “Hey, don't tell me you don't have something like this.”

 

“What? A dozen bottles of shampoo and conditioner stockpiled in my bathroom? No.” Will chuckled, trying to cover his mouth as he laughed.

 

Crow rolled his eyes. “No, a little lube laying around.”

 

Will let out another light laugh, “Actually, no.”

 

“No?” Crow raised a brow, “Why not? Haven't you heard what it does?”

 

Will nodded a bit, smiling meekly, “Yeah. Doesn't it just make... everything slippery?”

 

Crow nodded again, stepping toward him. “Oh, yeah. Very, very slippery.”

 

Will nodded once more, shyly, backing up into the edge of the tiles of the shower. “That sounds uncomfortable.”

 

“How so?” Crow asked gently, smiling at Will as he was beginning to blush.

 

“Oh. Well, I like the...” He looked up to Crow's glistening eyes, his face seeming so close now. “Friction.”

 

“Friction?” Crow chuckled.

 

“Yes. Friction.” Will nodded. “What's wrong with that? If something's too slippery then it's just slimy!”

 

“Oh, this doesn't make it slimy.” Crow corrected, a sneaky smile on his face. “You wanna try it out now?” He paused, leaning to whisper into Will's ear that was covered by his thick locks of hair, “Together. I could show you how it's a sweet slick friction.”

 

“It still sounds slimy!” Will grumbled, pouting almost, tilting his head away from Crow.

 

“I promise, you will enjoy it.” Crow chuckled deep in his throat, moving closer to kiss Will. When he caught the other's lips in his, he slipped his tongue in, letting the slick warm muscle move inside Will's warm opening. He heard a soft protest from the other, but he became encouraged to continue when one of Will's arms hesitantly snaked up around his shoulders behind his head.


End file.
